(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a plurality of socket contacts for receiving a plurality of plug contracts, and in particular, to such an electrical connector having means for preventing erroneous connection.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector of the above-mentioned type for use in connection with wires of a discrete type comprises a plurality of socket contacts having hollow active portions which are different from one another in a cross-sectional size for receiving plug contacts of different cross-sectional sizes. Those socket contacts are fixedly accommodated in corresponding conduits formed in an insulator housing. The conduits in the housing have cross-sectional sizes receivable of the corresponding socket contacts, that is, have cross-sectional sizes slightly larger than those of the active portions of the corresponding socket contacts.
In such conventional electrical connectors, since a large size socket contact, which has the active portion of a large cross-sectional size, cannot be accommodated in a small conduit having a small cross-sectional size, an erroneous connection can be prevented in connection with the large socket contacts. However, since a small size socket contact having the active portion of a small cross-sectional size can be inserted in not only the small conduit but also the large conduit, the erroneous connection cannot necessarily be prevented in connection with the small socket contacts.